To Survive: Living Without You
by Lily Maza
Summary: The clan and Elisaare waiting to hear about Goliath and realize how much he means to them. Meanwhile, the Quarrymen go about their plans right under their noses.


All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Lily

Author's Note: Thankfully it didn't take me another 4 months to finish this. :-D I would like to thank Demona Taina dearly. If not for her I don't think I would have ever gotten this done. And again, if you would like to chat with me you can also find us both at The Great Hall Saturdays, Sundays, and Wednesday at 8PM Eastern. Anyways, read and enjoy!

To Survive: Living Without You

David Xanatos sat contemplating all that happened in the last long hours. He stared out through his glass wall of his office watching the dark sky lighten by only a touch. Head held up by his arm, he waited for further news of Goliath by his team of workers impersonating themselves as police officers and construction workers. 

Finally after what seemed like an hour, Owen Burnette walked into the office. Xanatos turned in his chair to face him. "Have they gotten anywhere yet?"

"No sir, it appears the crew haven't had any luck of finding Goliath. They're still searching."

Xanatos nodded, "Very well then." He turned back around to again ponder the situation into the late night sky. "That will be all Owen."

******************************************************************************************** 

Warehouse-Bombing Site

Elisa only stood just staring at the enormous pile of rubble left by the warehouse. She only wondered what to feel and what to do as she watched the pieces of concrete and wood be turned over and examined. She didn't know if she wanted them to find Goliath. 'It would blow everything. The clan would suffer even more.' Not only that but the fear and heartbreak of seeing her loves lifeless body was just too overwhelming.

Yet if they didn't find him the clan would be out of the clear. But how couldn't they find his body? He couldn't just disappear. How would they know what happened? How would they finally feel release?

"Elisa?"

The raven-haired detective heard a soft and womanly voice from behind her.

She turned to find Candace there. "Candace."

"Hi there." She paused. "Just got back home finally, thought I'd never get off that god awful plane." Elisa said nothing. "Uh, anyways… I was wondering if you were okay." Still she said nothing. "You seemed kind of upset from back there-"

"I'm just fine Candace." Elisa blurted out not wanting to hear anymore from her.

In a way Elisa was mad at Candace. After all, if Elisa weren't stuck doing her job for an hour Goliath probably wouldn't have even gone to the warehouse. He wouldn't have died. But she couldn't blame Candace for Goliath's death. That "Probably" only held so much.

Candace didn't send him a letter forged into Elisa's handwriting, she didn't set him up to go to the warehouse, she didn't set a bomb, and she didn't kill Goliath.

Elisa's eyes shone pearly white as they filled with tears yet again. She immediately turned her back towards her co-worker. Letting her friends and co-works know something was very wrong was the worst way to approach keeping what truly happened a secret, she had to do her best at not being emotional. For the sake of the clan and even herself she had to try. So she wiped her oncoming tears and calmly reassured Candace. "I'm fine… really I am…" she turned around to face her, "No need to worry."

Her co-worker only raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Elisa and what she said. But she knew she should back off, her detective friend needed her space and if that were all she wanted she would give it to her. Candace then let out a sigh and settled her brow. "Umm… okay, sure." And with that little blurb she walked on back to where the squad cars were to watch and get information on what was happening.

Elisa wrapped her arms around herself and let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back a sob threatening to burst. But she reminded herself again to be as strong as she could and after the water from her eyes disappeared she turned back around to find Matt.

After finding her red headed partner back at her with Morgan she asked if there was any new information on this "mystery".

"Nothing so far, they haven't found anything yet just rubble…"

Those words made her even more nervous then she was, to think that they would have to find Goliath soon enough. Unfortunately her stomach was feeling that too.

Matt watched her reaction and frowned, as he wanted to comfort her as much he could but knew this wasn't the place. All he could do was give her a reassuring grin. She gave him a nod and stuffed her hands into her pockets not daring to look back at the destroyed warehouse. But her eyes did only dart to the ground below her and silence consumed her for the rest of the night.

********************************************************************************************

Castle Wyvern

Until now the Manhattan clan were know to be brave and strong, their purpose was to protect. Each member had his or her individual characteristics and abilities that made the clan what it was and always had been. Now the clan had none. They were left without someone to lead them, the strongest and bravest of them all. Their leader was gone and nothing was the same or ever would be the same again. Their meaning to protect was lost in one agonizing night.

They each lay in some part of the castle, all experiencing the most depressing and heart breaking feelings they ever had. 

Broadway and Angela sat in the Library, Broadway with his arms arm her. Angela wept on his shoulder as they sat in Goliath's favorite room of the castle. Brooklyn and Lex mopped in the entertainment room, neither going for a laptop, video game, or comic book. Hudson sat in his chair with Bronx at his side in front of the TV watching for more news on Goliath.

Each member had cried at least once that night for their leader, he held a special place in each of their hearts. None had gone on patrol after the events of earlier and none wanted to. As they have said before, the city can protect itself for a while.

********************************************************************************************

Outside Abandoned Warehouse

Four black vans pulled in front of the cold, gloomy and dark warehouse and out came five men each from the backs on them. All were dressed in black suits and hoods, each also with a weapon in hand. Once all out of the vans they walked inside double file up five flights of stairs until reaching the destined floor.

The leader stood at the front of the line in a tad lighter colored suit signifying his position in the group. Two men stood on either side of him as they reached the top and the leader grinned evilly under his hood as they arrived. "You are at my mercy now monster!" He said to himself. 'I will make you pay for what you did to my brother, to my life.'

********************************************************************************************

Matt finally got his chance to drive Elisa's car.

After a few hours at the site there was nothing to be found of Goliath so Matt thought it best for Elisa to go home and rest. She was so stressed he thought she might collapse and after 10 minutes of "calming arguing" with her she finally agreed to go home. Surprisingly she let Matt drive her home without caring as she wasn't in and condition to do so herself. He glanced over to her.

She sat staring into nowhere out the passengers seat window. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks and she bit down on her lip trying to hold back a hard sob. The painful thoughts ran like a C.D. over and over again in her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself much longer.

After 5 minutes of silence she sat up a little and spoke. "You can… take the car with you. Just… drop me off."

He turned back to look at her after she said that. "Okay, sure." He put his eyes back on the road in front of him and frowned.

********************************************************************************************

The Eyrie Building

David Xanatos and his wife Fox strode down the hallways of the castle looking to gather the whole clan by themselves as Owen watched over Alexander. They were both in discussion already about what would be to happen.

"David, all the things the gargoyles have contributed to the city will mean nothing if the team you hired don't find Goliath first…"

"I know Fox my dear, but that's not going to happen, I promise it won't."

"And there's still no sign of him yet?"

"No they haven't found him yet…" They make a turn down another hallway and check the entertainment room. They found Lexington and Brooklyn there and the two lifted their heads up to them with frowns. "Pardon the interruption but, if you would like to be updated on the search for Goliath we will be discussing it in the Great Hall." He said putting is hands behind his back, and with that closed the door and went off to find the other three gargoyles.

********************************************************************************************

The Great Hall

The six gargoyles gathered around David Xanatos hoping for some sort of good news about their leader. "My friends." He greeted as he stood up on the patio of his huge fireplace. He got down to the point fast. "I know you're all worried about what will happen if they find Goliath… gargoyles could be blamed for what happened to the warehouse, but rest assured I've hired a team of workers that will be apart of the crew working to find anything they can. Once Goliath is found they will take him and have him transported here."

Angela trying her best not to cry again failed as she reached for Broadway and wept into his chest. Just hearing her father's name was too much for her. But she has glad for without Xanatos' crew working to find him she would never see him again. The police would keep his body hostage until there was nothing left.

Xanatos watched as the clan's mood lighten very little. 'At least it did at all.'

"What about Elisa?"

The billionaire's eyes darted towards Brooklyn.

"She needs to know about what you're doing."

He sighed, "It may not be a good time to talk to her about such, but I'll have Owen get in touch with her tomorrow for you all."

Hudson came in at that point, "Nay, I think it best if one o' us were ta talk ta her about it."

"If you would like to. But I would warn gargoyles are the last thing people would want to see right now…"   

Hudson shook his head, "I undastand, but she needs her friends right now ta be there with her. It's a chance ta take."

Xanatos nodded, "I'll keep you all updating once I get more on the subject." Telling them this he walked down from the stone patio and stood next to his wife. They moved to the elevators and got into one at random and pressing a button, they were gone.

Broadway took a still crying Angela back to the Library to have their privacy. Hudson let out a sigh, praying there would be good news to come and left with Bronx to again watch the news of the warehouse bombing. Lexington decided to go back to the entertainment room and use his laptop hoping to find news on the bombing himself. Brooklyn also decided to go back only to drown himself in some comic books and try to get his mind off this tragedy.

All cleared out of the Great Hall, leaving it silent and lifeless. 

********************************************************************************************

Library

Angela sat curled up crying in Broadway's arms on the soft couch her father would sometimes sit on when reading a novel or talking with Elisa. She could feel his present had been here, she could feel it all over the enormous room. Sometimes even just her and her father would sit there and chat for a while before sunset. She always enjoyed doing so, but now… now she would never have those little moments with her father again. She would never be able to sit in that room and not cry, never.

"B-broadway… " She gasped in air through her words. "I'll… n-never see him… again… " 

Broadway cradled her closer to him and she wiped the oncoming tears from her eyes.

"I… miss him s-so… much already… " Angela cast her gaze around the room at the thousands of books that became the walls. She would never dare to read one again. The thought of picking out a book she knew Goliath had read would again be too much for her. She didn't want to cry anymore and she would do whatever she could to do so. But for tonight, she would let her feelings flow out. Angela did not want to end up isolating herself from her clan; they were all she had right now.

"Everything will be okay Angela, he'll always be part of you." Broadway did his best to be comforting with a soothing voice. And he was right. Goliath was a big part of her. His skin was hers, his hair, his eyes. His blood flowed through her veins, part of her was all she had left of her father and she was all the clan had left of him.

She looked down at herself and clenched her fists. 'This is all I have left of him.'

********************************************************************************************

Apartment Building

Matt dropped Elisa off in front of her apartment building and she got out with a quick "bye". She walked through the main entrance and found the elevator to bring her up to the top floor, to her penthouse. She again stuffed her hands in her pockets as she waited to be brought up to her home. Once the elevator reached the top floor a 'ding' was heard and the doors opened and she walked out down to her apartment door.

Finding her keys in frustration her unlocked the door and went in. Finally she was free, free to feel the way she felt. She felt agony, pain, heartache, and depression consume her mind and body and she turned on the lights and quickly ran to her room. She ran past Cagney before he could rub up against her shin before she could take off her jacket and holster and slammed her bedroom door shut. The detective flung herself onto her bed and cried hard sobs of her anguish onto one of the pillows.

Never again could she love another like she did Goliath, the ache stopped her from thinking anything else and to not accept all that happened tonight. Tomorrow afternoon she wanted to wake to the world as it was. She wanted to get dressed and ready for work with thoughts of seeing Goliath afterward. She wanted to see him before her with a smile as he always had when she arrived. She wanted to hold him again and talk and laugh amongst the fire in the Library.

For once she didn't know how to accept or how to live the rest of her life. Elisa needed her Guardian Angel to protect her and always be there for her. Without him… she felt like nothing. And for once she didn't know how to ever face the clan again.

Raven hair fell over her whole head unable to see the tears that streaked her face and that filled her eyes. She shook, gasping for air and she whispered, "…I-I'm… s-sorry…. Gol-goli… ath…" Elisa hugged the pillow tight and used it to wipe away tears even though new ones surfaced. "I… love y-you…"

Those were her last words until she cried herself to sleep praying she would wake up to the day with tonight events all being some horrible nightmare.

********************************************************************************************

Abandoned Warehouse

The creature stirred from his deep and long slumber. The seven hundred pound being was tied to a wall by steel chains, thoroughly designed to hold his strong self there, and in a vaulted room with noting but a small window also thoroughly protected. He let out a small moan of grogginess as he opened his eyes. The creature found himself upon the cold floor of a close to completely dark room. Though the darkness did not bother him in the slightest, he could still eye well enough with his gargoyle eyes to tell if there where anyone or any threats to him in the room.

He was raged and angered by where and how he found himself to be and tried his best to pull at the steel chains that held him to the wall, yet no such luck. His eyes blazed the brightest of whites and he growled to the air.

Just so as he did the metal door straight in front of him opened. He shielded his eyes from the bright light coming from it. Again he growled, for whoever was coming in was the person responsible for capturing him.

Two men dressed in black body suits and hoods came in first, with guns aimed at him to protect their leader and themselves. They both split off one to each side of the creature. Its growl came on louder and the leader appeared, also in the same attire as his troops. The leader stood at the door, unknown to them all with a grin on his face, and walked in to stand in front of the creature before him.

"I have been waiting for this for quite sometime." The leader said. The lights were then turned on to relieve all.

The creature gasped. The black suited men had the logo of a hammer surrounded in a circle on their left shoulders. Quarrymen. The creature looked up to the leader as he took off his hood. "Castaway!" He yelled in pure rage and anger once more. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Castaway glared, "To bring down your worthless race once and for all, Goliath!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
